


No Words Needed

by Jeldenil



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: A fic written for the monthly drarry discord drabble challenge. The prompt was 'Back To Hogwarts' and the required wordcount was 191





	No Words Needed

It was unusually cold for a september morning. Draco had wrapped himself up in a thick, green scarf, pushing his hands deep into his pockets. He hadn’t wanted to come back. But the castle was waiting.  
“Malfoy, hold up!”  
Running through the puddles, and splattering mud everywhere, was Potter. Holding out a wand. Draco’s wand.  
“I thought you might need this.”  
Draco didn’t have an answer. But he managed to smile. And Potter smiled back. The day suddenly felt warmer. 

Hallow’s Eve. Draco had skipped the festivities in the Great Hall in favour of some hard-earned calm and quiet in the eight year common room. He sat by the fire, warming his hands and allowing his thoughts to drift to green eyes and messy, black hair.  
“Mind if I join you?”  
Like his mind’s vision had materialized, Potter sat down beside him.  
“Looks like you already did, Potter.”  
The other boy scowled, bumping his shoulder.  
“I wish we could start over, you know.”  
Draco looked up in surprise. He hadn’t expected that.  
“Why?”  
“Because I like you.” Potter blushed.  
Again, Draco didn’t have an answer. But he managed to kiss him.


End file.
